


You?

by Lokified



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, captain america 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokified/pseuds/Lokified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Impossible .. Impossible."</i><br/>Her heart sinks. Her breath catches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You?

**Author's Note:**

> A super duper short drabble inspired by the "Captain America : The Winter Soldier" 's trailer, no spoilers as far as I know are included (unless you didn't watch the trailer and you're not planning to ), I'm just describing the scene where Natasha sees Bucky unmasked for the first time and how I think it affects her. This is one of my first pieces ever and English is not my native language so forgive my lack of vocabulary and terrible grammar. Your opinions would mean the world to me! Thank you.

_"Impossible .. Impossible."_  
Her heart sinks. Her breath catches.

  
Her brain keeps screaming the name the minute it realizes the person coming towards her, but she doesn't understand. This wasn't him, so how could it be? It didn't make sense, so she stared, she blinked, begging her brain to double check. But the name kept echoing in her head. _Loud & clear_.

For a minute, she's actually glad it's him, thinking she could just run over to him and say " It's me. ". But then, the reality of the situation sinks in, and her brain refuses to accept it. For a minutes, she's blinded by the memories where all she had to think about was how to kiss him, how to please him, how to feel his skin on hers without falling over the edge. They were happy thoughts. But this was very different, she was going to have to fight him, hurt him and perhaps .. even kill him. And her brain was not accustomized to these kind of thoughts, neither was her heart.

The minute she's regained a little control, and begins to shake off the memories and gets a grip on herself, he's standing right in front of her.

He slowly raises his arm aiming the gun at her face.

" Agent Romanov."

 


End file.
